Their Secrets
by destiny's lil inu
Summary: With the death of both parents both Iun/Kag had grow up at an young age, but now they have to become parents when they are given a precious little bundle to care for.
1. Chapter 1

******Their Secrets**

**Prologue **

_"Get out of my sight, you slut!'" A man yelled, slapping his young daughter across the face after learning she was pregnant. _

_"Ahh" the girl cried her cheek turning red from when her father had slapped her. Tears started to swell around her eyes._

_"Papa" a woman shouted at her husband behavior_

_"There's no way I'm letting my child have a baby out of wed-lock." he bellowed _

_"You better do something about it or get out of my house" he commanded then watched as the girl left the room._

_A few hours later the girl returned home, hoping the time away from her father had calmed him down about her being pregnant. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" her father said standing in the kitchen door way._

_Gather some courage to speak up to her father she told him: that she would never kill her baby. She wouldn't that the life of someone so innocent and who hasn't had a chance at life, which enraged him._

_"Then if that how you feel. Go live with that bastard who knocked you up. You're not welcomed in this house," he said holding up a duffle bag; she knew contained her clothes. _

_"You'll do no such thing," her mother finally said, bringing her daughter in to her arms for protection. _

_"I'll deal with father, sweetie, go up to your room and get some rest." the mother said as the girl obeyed, going up the stairs to her room. Burring her face into her pillow she tried to drown the voices of her parents arguing downstairs. The subject of the argument was about her; that she started to cry. _

_As the months went by and her belly grow with time, she stopped attending school. At home her parents continue to constantly argue. Not taking it any more she collected all her things into her book-bag. She waited for her parents to go to sleep for the night and when she was sure they were asleep she crept out, wanting never to return._

_

* * *

_

"Oh God" she cried out as a contraction ripped through her body.

"Please don't come, not now," the girl pleaded leaning over grabbing her abdomen.

Are you alright, young one?" the girl heard from above her. Looking up to see an elderly lady in front of her wearing a worried look on her face.

"My baby, its- its coming." the girl hissed through the pain.

Barely able to hear what the girl was saying, she could tell that the child was pregnant and it was time for it to be born.

Helping the laboring child into her car, they headed for the nearest hospital. But as they neared one the girl refused to the hospital, not wanting to deliver in a hospital, which concerned the woman.

Luckily for them both, the woman was a retired midwife. Taking the girl to her place they used her spare room to deliver the girl. The girl gave birth to a baby girl. Using her home birthing kit, the elderly woman helped clean the baby and settle both mom and daughter in the spare bed.

"Where are your parents at child?" the woman asked after all the excitement.

"They must be worried sick about you and your baby. Do you want me to call them for you?" she asked getting up off the bed.

Feeling the movement on the bed as the lady got up, the girl quickly told her "no" not to call her parents.

"Please don't call my parents," she started weakly, "I ran away from home. Don't call them, please"

"Why," the woman asked seeing the girl couldn't be more than 14 years old. 'Why would she run away form home if she was pregnant at a young age.'

"Because I got pregnant, and I'm only 16. And, the only thing my parents did when they found out about it was fight constantly about it, so I ran away. And I don't want them to know where I am or that I even had this child. Please, just don't call them." the girl pleaded.

Nodding her head that she understood and would call the girl's family, the older woman left the room so that the girl could rest and get to know her daughter.

The ole lady allowed the girl and her baby to stay in the spare room for as long as she wanted. But after three days the girl took her and her new daughter and left with out a word but a letter of thanks in the kitchen table.

With her new daughter strapped safely in a car-seat the old lady had given her, she walked down the street. Reality was starting to kick in that; she was too young to be on her own with a new life to take care of by her self and no family to support her.

Still walking she came across a high school and an idea. No one in sight to see her, she entered the schoolyard, making her way to a tool shed she leaves her baby. Quickly writing a note, she kisses her baby one last time before leaving, praying someone would find her soon.

Making her way across the street, ducking behind a car she waits for someone to come and find her baby.

Time passes by and still no one had come by the shed, and she started to worry that no one would come for her baby.

The school bell chimed a short time later and all the students started to exit the building to go home or stay for after school clubs, but still no one had come by the shed and find her baby.

About to give up hope of someone coming to get her baby and go her baby; someone came from around the building heading for the shed.

'Thank God'

She waited a little longer as some one else: a guy, also go into the shed. Shortly after, the two left the shed along with her baby.

'Be safe and loved with your new family.' she prayed for her baby. Then breathing a sigh of relief the girl made her way back home. Her mother carried with rejoice to see her daughter back safe and alive; but her father way another story; questioning her on her whereabouts and what had happen to the 'thing' she carried.

'From the stress form being on my own caused stress to the baby and I ended up having a miscarriage, but…' she trailed off, her mother bringing her into a hug while her father stood in regret and guilt. He then welcomed her back into their family. But even though her body was home her heart and mind was with her baby girl; who she continued to pray that she was safe with those two students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

"See you guys on Monday. I gotta go get Souta." Kagome Higurashi, 3rd year high school student said, waving bye for the day; leaving to go pick up her young brother, from his elementary school.

"Hey, Kagome wait a sec." Eri called for her attention.

"When you go past the shed can you put these back in there, please?" Eri asked handing her a bucket and a mop.

"Sure, no problem." She replied with items in hand heading in the direction of the shed.

Walking in the shed, Kagome placed the mop and bucket against the back corner wall, then turn to leave. On her way out the shed she heard what sounded like a baby animal mewing; that had been trapped inside somewhere.

Trying to find the source of the sound she stumbles upon a baby carrier underneath one of the desk there covered in a light blanket. Then something underneath the blanket started to move, as the mewing grew to a cry.

Wondering why there would be an infant carrier in the school shed; Kagome picked the carrier from under the desk and placed it on top of it. Whatever was in the blanket continued to cry.

Removing the blanket from whatever it covered Kagome was surprised to find a tiny baby nestled inside the carrier. From first glance at the baby, it was a baby girl. A newborn baby girl.

Looking back under the desk for some kind of note about the baby or her parents. Under her foot lay a piece of paper the looked promising. Picking it up she read it.

_Please, to whoever is the first to find this child _

_take her into your home and love her and raise her as your own_

_She is only 3 days old and has yet to be named. _

_Please take care of my baby; I leave naming her up to you. _

_I just asked that you do not take her to the police or put _

_her up for adoption but take care of her like you own daughter._

_Thank you._

* * *

Kagome read the letter a few more times as she processed what just happened. Some one had just abandoned their newborn baby, and who ever was the first to find her was to take her in as their own; not even having the choice of putting the baby up adoption or anything. Kagome now find herself in a bind.

As Kagome looked over the letter once more the baby in the carrier started to fuss

'She's probably hungry.' She though not knowing how long the baby was in this shed alone. Not able to farther ponder her thoughts she heard someone else coming toward the shed.

"Yeah I'm on my way now." She recognized the voice; it belonged to Inuyasha Takashi. Kagome listened as his foots steps got closer hoping he would just walk past and not find her in there with a baby.

"What are you doing?" he asked her when he spotted her in the shed on his way by.

"Um-" she knew she could hide something like a baby form him.

"I found something in here that shouldn't be here but I can't really go to any body about it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked watching her move over to some inside the shed.

"Come in here." She told him; standing at an old deck, with something perched on top of it. Coming inside the shed he saw that it was some kind of carrier but what was in side of it was what surprised him.

"What the, why the hell is there a baby in here?" he asked in shock

"My question too. But from this note I found; some one left their 3-day baby in here, wanting whoever found the baby to take care of her and not put her up." Kagome said showing him the note she had found.

"Her?"

"Yeah she's a girl."

Then after reading the letter his self, Inuyasha asked

"So what are you gonna do about this?" giving the letter back.

"I don't know, I mean they want me to take in a new born baby. I'm still in school for one thing. Why would some even think to leave their baby in a school shed?" she said a little frantic.

In the carrier the infant began to fuss, again, so using her hand Kagome gently rocked the seat to sooth the baby.

"What am I going to do?" she asked quietly as the baby was again sleeping.

"Well first let get out of the shed and take her to the hospital. Maybe they can identify her and find the parents. And if not do what ever." he answered

Taking Inuyasha's advice Kagome along with Inuyasha took the baby to the nearest hospital. There they learned there was no record of the baby's birth and at the hospital or any other hospitals in the area.

The baby was then given a physical exam and was given a bill of health by the pediatric doctor. Having the doctor also read the letter that was left with the baby, the doctor believed they were to young to be taking care of such a young baby and should but placed in a foster home.

But unfortunate for them; there currently wasn't any place where the baby could be placed in on short notice and the hospital nursery had no room for her.

Kagome then stepped in volunteering to take the baby in as a foster child since she had also had custody of her little brother; since she was now eighteen. Inuyasha even volunteered to help Kagome out with the baby, which the doctor was comfortable with. So with a crash course in parenting a newborn; Kagome and Inuyasha were able to take the baby who they named Kiana (moon goddess). But as they strapped Kiana into Inuyasha's car Kagome realized that it was getting late and had forgot all about picking up her brother.

* * *

1-15-09

hope u liked it please review. your comments help me to continue on. later


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

'What is taking sis so long?' young Souta stood in the play-yard of his school, waiting for his sister to come get him.

"Souta sister sure is late coming to get him today." Ms. Luisa said to a coworker inside the school building watching as the young boy waited.

"I know, I hope nothing's happened to her." Ms. Hayes said, the teachers huddled in a corner keeping a look out for Souta and his sister to come get him.

"Souta, do you want to come back inside and play while you wait for your sister?" Ms. Luisa asked redirecting the boy to the classroom.

"Wait, there she is." He said seeing Kagome walk through the gate to come in the school.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized bowing to the teacher before they left for the day.

Walking out of the school yard Souta followed his sister to a car that was parked at the corner of the street, confused because he was used to them walking.

"So what took you so long to come get me sis?" he asked then noticed a guy at the car.

"Sorry 'bout that Souta. Something came up and I lost track of time." She told him as she went to the passenger's side of the car.

'Who is this guy?' Souta wondered as the guy opened both the back and front passengers doors then going over to the driver's side.

"Anything happen while I went to get him?" she asked the guy as they climbed in to the seats.

Then looking into the back of the seat there was a baby's carrier strapped inside along with another empty car-seat next to it behind the driver seat.

"Get in already Souta." Kagome said told him. Obeying he climbed into the back seat closing the door, and inside the baby carrier he saw a baby asleep inside.

"Nothing happened. She's only been sleeping." The guy finally spoke.

"Souta put your seatbelt on." Kagome said to him looking through the rearview mirror.

So as Souta clicked the buckle to his seat, Inuyasha started his car again then pulle4d on to the street.

"We need to make another stop before I take you home. Okay" he informed them so they wouldn't think he was trying to kidnap them or anything of the sort.

"Where to?" Kagome asked

"I have to go pick up my little brother form daycare." he answered

A short ways away they made it to Little Tots Daycare to pick up Inuyasha's little brother.

"You're late Takahashi, I was just about to call Sesshomaru to come get him." the caregiver said scolding Inuyasha for being late to get the child. Shippo in the other room watching TV.

"Sorry I'm late Granny Kaede, but something had came up." Inuyasha tried to apologize.

"Uh-ha, something more important than your brother?" Kaede asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Kaede don't do this to me. Something came up they had to be dealt with before I could come and get Shippo." he said not going into any details about the baby.

"Hm-mm" she grunted not believing him but called Shippo to let him know his ride was here.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo squealed loudly, happy to see his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets go." Inuyasha said taking the child's hand and leading him out the front door.

"Bye Granny Kaede." the boy said following his brother to his car.

Being buckled into his car seat, Shippo wore a questionable look on his face. 'Who are these people in brother's car?'

* * *

With given directions from Kagome, Inuyasha drove them to her apartment. Helping Shippo out his seat and then grabbing the baby carrier Inuyasha followed Kagome and Souta to their apartment.

Inside the room Inuyasha placed his precious cargo onto the couch and uncovered baby Kiana form under the blanket.

Finally tired of holding in his questions Souta couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on here? Who's this guy? Why's he here with you with a baby? What'd he do to you?" he asked, letting out a big sigh of relief that he had gotten it off his chest. Shippo stand near Inuyasha thinking the same questions also. The outburst surprising both teens.

"Calm down Souta. This is Inuyasha he goes to my school. We even have some classes toge-." Kagome started

"But what about the baby?" he asked cutting her off his brain over loading with questions with no answers for them.

"Souta, calm down let me explain." she said to her brother grabbing hold of his shoulder to calm him.

"Listen, okay, when I was on my way to come get you. I made a stop at our school shed to put something away for a friend. I found this baby in there along with a note. Some one had abandoned their baby, and whoever was first to find her would take care of her and that had happened to be me. So Inuyasha and I took her to the hospital and now she's staying with us. You can pretend she's your little sister." Kagome said as best she could, adding in a positive note to it.

"Somebody left their baby in ya'll school shed?" Souta asked

"What does a-bad-donned mean?" Shippo shy voice asked standing next to the couch looking in to the carrier at the baby who was just waking up.

"It means someone felt their baby by herself and was never coming back for her." Kagome explained in a way the boy would understand.

"But why would day do dat?" Shippo asked

"I don't know. There are many reasons to leave your child, good one and bad one. I believe this one was for good reasons." She said

"Why you say dat?"

"Because of the letter that was left with her."

In the carrier Kiana finally decided it was time to be up so she started to fuss. Telling everyone in the room she was awake probably wet and hungry. As the second went by her car got even louder till she was at an ear splitting cry. Figuring the baby would quiet itself down; Kagome picked Kiana up from the carrier and into her arms. With the feel of being held Kiana's cry lessened but didn't stop. Kagome immediately thought the baby was hungry so she instructed Inuyasha to warm up a bottle for the baby.

"My sister? So she's going to be staying with us for forever?" Souta asked watching his sister try to comfort the crying infant as she sat on the couch waiting for Inuyasha to return with a bottle.

"From what the letter says and I promised the doctors we are. But I think they'll try and find her mom." Kagome said

"Oh"

Finally Inuyasha returns, handing the warmed bottle to Kagome. Kagome cradled the baby, holding the tip of the bottle to her lips. Rather than latching on, Kiana seemed confused. Probably a sign that she was use to being breastfed. In an attempt to feed the baby, Kagome took her pinky and put to the baby's lips, she found that she'd suckle that. Then placing the nipple alongside her finger she'd trick the infant into thinking she was still with her mother. Luckily Kiana was hungry enough that the method worked. The wailing had stopped and was replaced by sucking noises form Kiana.

A short time later Kiana finished the bottle and went back to sleep. So Kagome placed her back in the carrier to rest. When Inuyasha thought Kagome was able to handle the baby without him he collected Shippo and was on his way out the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked stopping Inuyasha before he could leave.

"What, I'm going home. Kiana's asleep now. There's nothing here for me to do. So why should I bother staying? Ain't it okay for us to go home?" he asked facing her at the doorway.

"Yeah, it's find, whatever, but you were just leaving without saying anything. And beside this child is not just my responsibility. I need to know you're going to be helping me with her, give me your number so I can call you if I need any help, but other than that you can go." she said

So they exchanged phone numbers, Inuyasha and Shippo were able to leave for evening. Inuyasha promising to be back the next morning.

Back in his car they drove to the other side of town to an apartment where he'd lived with Shippo for the past two years since their parents death, though they had an older brother Sesshomaru who ran their family's company.

Making it into the apartment, Shippo dashed to his room, doing whatever 3 year-old boys do in their rooms Inuyasha could care less as he went to the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner.

"Hey Inuyasha" Shippo shouted running out his room to find his brother.

"What"

"Why was we at that girls house wit dat baby?" he asked climbing onto a chair at the table.

"Kiana" Inuyasha said, saying the baby's name as he placed 2 bowels of noodles on the table.

"The baby? Cause she was a-bad-donned?" he asked slurping up a mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah, Kagome's going to be taking care of her now and I kinda promised that I would help take care of her." he answered finishing off his bowel.

"So is we going over her place again tomorrow?" Shippo questioned his brother then drinking the rest of the juice out the bowel in which he became messy and ended dinner with a much needed bath

* * *

1-15-09

another one finished please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Back at Kagome's place, Kagome completed her homework while Kiana slept and was now starting on their dinner.

"Kagome, I'm hungry, have you started on dinner yet?" Souta asked coming into the kitchen

"I'm working on it now, Souta." Kagome answered standing over the kitchen stove.

"What are you making this time?"

"I'm making-" she was interrupted from her answer when Kiana's cry was heard from the other room.

"Hold a sec Souta." She said walking pass the boy to pick the wailing infant from the carrier.

"Hey, what about dinner?" Souta whined as Kagome started to tend to Kiana's needs.

"I'll finish it in a minute, Souta. I have to take care of Kiana first." She said laying the baby on the couch to change her diaper.

"But I'm hungry. Finish dinner first then deal with the baby." He said mad that the crying infant was proponing dinner.

"Cut it out Souta. Come watch TV while I take care of her." Kagome said an upset at the boy behavior.

"Fine" he huffed coming over to the couch plopping his self down just above the baby's head, Kiana continuing to cry.

"Watch it, Souta." Kagome said angrily picking the still crying baby up to rest on her shoulder.

"Go to your room if you want to act like this. One baby is enough for me to handle with right now. I don't need you acting out." She told him, bouncing the baby a little in hopes to calm her down.

"Fine, I will." He said getting up, retreating to his room away from the noise the baby was causing with her crying.

With Souta out the room Kagome was able to concentrate on Kiana and get her settled. After changing her diaper Kagome went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Placing a pre-made bottle into a bottle warmer she waited a few minutes till she felt it was okay for the baby. Gently gliding the nipple into the baby's mouth, the wailing stopped.

Glad to have the place quite once more when Kiana was done with her bottle and Kagome had burped her, Kagome returned her to the carrier so she could finish dinner.

A while later Souta ventured out of his room when he smelt dinner being made. Going into the kitchen he saw that his sister was busy making dinner and that the carrier was on the table.

Peering into the carrier he had already know that the baby was a girl he could finally see what she looked like. To him even though he had never seen a newborn baby before Kiana was real pretty with thick jet-black hair, round rosy cheeks, and little cherry blossom pink lips that constantly moved in her sleep, probably dreaming about a bottle.

"Okay Souta, go wash your hands. Dinner is ready." Kagome's voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Uh, okay." He said dashing off to the bathroom. Kagome could hear the running of water as she set the table.

After dinner Kagome assisted her 5 year-old brother with his bath and into his pajamas ready for bed.

"I'm sorry" Souta said climbing into his bed for the night.

"What" Kagome asked wanting a repeat.

"I- I said 'I'm sorry' for acting out earlier. I guess my stomach got the better of me." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, I forgive you," she said "But you better make sure this doesn't happen again." She said sternly.

"I promise" Souta said feel guilty of his actions.

"Okay then good-night." She said giving him a kiss and a hug before leaving out his room.

"Night sis." Were his last words before he fell asleep.

Turning off his bedroom light and closing the door, Kagome took the already sleeping infant with her to her room. Surrounded by pillows, Kagome made sure there was no way Kiana could fall off her bed. So at 11:45 she called it a night.

* * *

Asleep in her nice queen size bed Kagome was awoken around 1 in the morning by a wailing infant next to her. Still groggy and half asleep she collected the baby in her arms hoping that cuddling her would put the baby back to sleep. But the baby had her own agenda in mind; she was hungry. Turning her head to Kagome's chest she tried to root for her meal. But became frustrated with Kagome's blouse in the way.

Still half asleep, working on autopilot, Kagome had no realization of what her body was doing; as she removed a portion of her gown and allowed Kiana to latch on to a nipple and start to suckle. This quickly calmed her down. Form Kiana soft suckling at Kagome's breast Kagome is brought back, completely awake to a peaceful baby nursing from her. Dislodging Kiana from her breast and with her still cradled in her arms. Kagome slips on her house coat she went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle for the baby. Waiting for the water to boil Kagome notices that Kiana had fallen back to sleep. "What are you doin' out here sis?" Souta's voice from behind her scaring the living daylights of her asked.

"Souta, don't do that. You scared me." Kagome said trying to calm her heart

"What are you doing up this late at night?" she asked

"The lights woke me." He said rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did she wake you up sis?"

"Yeah, I think she was hungry. So I'm warming her up a bottle." She told him then with a warm bottle headed back to her room.

Not bothering going back to his room Souta followed his sister to her room. Climbing in on the other side of his sister's bed Souta had his self comfortable before falling back to sleep. Kagome then got herself comfortable in her with the baby in her arms rubbing the nipple of the bottle against the baby's lips to wake her back up to feed her. So when Kiana finished off the bottle and was burped, Kagome laid her between the pillows again to sleep then Kagome herself lying down on her pillow was able to get to sleep again.

The next morning Kagome was glad it was the weekend and didn't have to worry about school. But she did have to call off work.

"Yeah he's in bed right now. I was up most of the night with him. So I'll come back on when he's better." Kagome said over the phone to her manager, saying the excuse to stay home was Souta had become ill.

"Well okay. I'll have to call someone to fill in for you then. Tell Souta I said; 'get well'." Miyaka the manager said then hanging up the phone.

Souta on the other hand was at the table eating breakfast.

"Why'd you lie to your boss sis?" Souta asked "I'm not sick." He said eating his bowel of 'Lucky Charms'®.

"I know Souta, but I couldn't tell Miyaka I have a new baby to take care of and can't come in. That would make things complicated to explain." She told him sitting down to eat as well.

"Oh, okay…so when's your boyfriend coming back over?" He asked drinking the rest of his milk from the bowel.

"What?!" Kagome asked chocking on her orange juice.

"Your boyfriend, you know the guy who was with you yesterday. Is he coming back over?" he asked still sitting at the table

"Okay first off; he's not my boyfriend. I explained to you that yesterday; he's just helping me out with Kiana. There isn't any relationship between us other than Kiana's care. Got it?"

"Okay, I get it." The boy said raising his hands in surrender

"But is he coming over? I mean he its almost noon and he said he'd come over this morning." He said but then stopped what he was going to say next when Kiana started to cry again and his sister went off to take care of her.

"What's the matter sweetie? Are you hungry again?" Kagome asked the crying infant walking over to the couch with a bottle to feed her.

* * *

1-16-09

another one done and more to come but please continue to review my work.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow this year went by soo fast, here's another chapter. I'll try to update some more chapters for my others stories too. But I'm not making any promises.

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up… wake up!" Inuyasha felt a lot of weight on his chest as he was trying to sleep.

"C'mon Inuyasha wake up!" young Shippo said pouncing on his brother who was trying his best to stay asleep but was failing with every pounce and from the lack of oxygen.

With one final pounce Inuyasha had had enough. Grabbing his brother by the back of his pajamas he stopped Shippo and sat up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked angrily to Shippo as he dangled the 3 year-old in the air as he got out of bed.

"You was tryna sleep all day. I had to wake you up somehow, and I'm hungry hurry up and make breakfast." Shippo said wiggling his was out his brother's grasp.

Letting go of the child Inuyasha finally got up to start his day. After getting both of them washed up and dressed Inuyasha made himself and Shippo some bacon and pancakes for breakfast. But as they ate Inuyasha got a phone call.

"Hey Yash sweetie." A female voice came from the other line

"Hey Kikyo" Inuyasha said not really wanting to talk with his ex.

"We're still meeting up, right? Let's meet at the ice cream shop near the train station." She said not letting Yash get a word in.

"Yeah, alright bye." She said cheerful as she hung up

Groaning Inuyasha finished the rest of his meal, then taking Shippo with him they went to meet up with Kikyo.

"Why are we gonna go see Kikyo for? You don't even like her anymo." Shippo complained from his car seat in the back of Inuyasha's car as his brother drove them to the station to meet her.

"I know Shippo, just be quiet." Inuyasha said trying not to get angry with the small child.

"Hmm" Shippo huffed crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Jerk"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kikyo said waving her arm to get their attention as they got out the car.

"Oh, you brought your little brother with you again." She said not to thrilled to see the child tagging along again.

"Of course he did. He can't leave me by myself. I just a little kid." Shippo told her standing in front of Inuyasha who remained silent.

"Whatever" she muttered turning around as they enter the ice cream store.

"Well anyways, what have you been up to lately?" she asked as they stood for their turn in line.

"Nothing much but the usual." He said bleakly

"Aww don't be like that. I just wanted to know how you were doing." Kikyo said grabbing his arm

"Well it's not like we're together anymore, that I need to tell you any aspect of my life." Inuyasha said releasing her hold on his arm.

"Hey Inuyasha, I want a chocolate and vanilla cone with sprinkles." Shippo said as it was their turn to order.

"Can I help you?" the girl at the counter asked.

"Ah yeah 2 small vanilla cones and add sprinkles to one." He told the girl then gave her the money to pay for the cones.

"Aww, why didn't you get me da chocolate ice cream too?" Shippo whined as they waited for the girl to make their order.

Kikyo then walked up and order herself an ice-cream Sunday.

When the orders were made, they took their treats outside to eat at one o the tables.

"This isn't fair Yash." Shippo continued to complain

"Will you shut up Shippo, I didn't get you the chocolate 'cause I don't want you to make a mess. Be happy I even got you sprinkles." Inuyasha said handing the child his cone as they sat down to eat.

"You should have put his in a cup." Kikyo said watching the boy try to eat his frozen treat as it started to melt in his little hand.

"Eww he's making a mess." She complained looking in discuses at how Shippo was able to get sticky melted ice cream all over his face, hands, shirt with sprinkles everwhere.

"I don't know how you can stand dealing with a child like this." She continued grabbing a handful of napkins to wipe the boy's face. Inuyasha phone then began to ring, vibrating in his pocket.

* * *

"Why can't I go outside?" Souta asked standing behind his sister as she was doing the dishes.

"'Cause Souta, it's too early to be going out with the baby. And I just made the excuse to Miyaka that you were sick so I could stay home. If I let you out now that would defeat the purpose of say you were the one sick. Beside if you are out and someone from work sees you they might just tell and I could be out a job." Kagome said to her brother with little patience for his new behavior.

"That's not fair. No one told you to lie about me because of the baby."

"Souta just cut it out. Go play your video games or something."

"Why should I, it's not like you're my mom." He quickly stopped his self from talking, but it was too late the damage was already done.

"Sis… I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He tried to apologize seeing her tense up, on the verge of crying.

"Just… go to your room." She told him in a low voice drying off her hands. Obeying her he retreated to his bedroom.

Going for her phone Kagome scrolls down her number list till she found Inuyasha's number. Listening to the phone ring Kiana started to cry as she held her own tears.

"Souta, come warm me up a bottle for Kiana." She called to the boy as the ringing stopped and Inuyasha picked up.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" she asked as a tears managed to make its way down her left cheek.

"Kagome?" Kiana still crying in the background.

"Who else do you know who with a baby in the background crying?" she said adjusting Kiana in her arm so she could feed her.

"What's the matter?"

"Where are you? I thought you said you were coming over." She said as Kiana quieted down and fed from the bottle.

"Yeah, ah … I'm on my way." He told her hanging up his end.

Still outside the ice cream shop Kikyo still continued to fuss over the ice cream covered Shippo but she also notice Inuyasha answering his phone.

"Hello" she wondered who was on the other line

"Kagome?" who the fuck is Kagome?

"What's the matter?" what the hell, who was this Kagome he's talking to; is she his new girlfriend?

"Yeah, ah … I'm on my way." No he wasn't just going to get up and leave her there.

"Hey listen Kikyo; I gotta go." Inuyasha said collecting Shippo into his arms then getting in his car and driving off.

'What the heck was going on?' she asked herself

"Where are we goin' now?" Shippo asked happy to be getting away from the pestering Kikyo.

"Over Kagome's." Inuyasha answered as he took the same street to Kagome's

At her door Inuyasha he waits for her to answer after knocking a few times. When she finally does answer its quiet inside, but she seems to be a little upset.

"Hey, did something happen?" he asked as they enter the small apartment.

"Where were you this morning?" she answered his question with a question.

"He was with his girlfriend, we had ice cream." Shippo answered her, lifting up his arms asking to be picked up which she obliged.

Inuyasha tensed thinking he might be in trouble with her. But to his surprise she just turned around to go to the kitchen to clean Shippo up from being so sticky.

"Oi, what are you mad about?' Inuyasha asked her following her to the kitchen.

"This doesn't have anything to do with me right?" he continued as she wet a rag with warm water then proceeded in cleaning Shippo's hands and face before acknowledging him.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with you. And I'm not mad; I'm just upset right now."

"So what are you upset about?" he continued to ask

Just as she was about to answer his question she was cut off when the baby's cry was heard from the other room.

"Not again." She could make out her brother complaining

"What's the matter with her now?" Souta asked coming out his room but stopped mid-complaint when he saw Inuyasha and his brother were back over.

"Souta quit complaining." He sister told him as she went to tend to the baby.

Ignoring her, he went up to Inuyasha.

"So, you finally showed up." He said

"Souta go away." Kagome said "Go back to your room or something."

Dismissing his sister Souta went back to his room, Shippo following behind him.

Placing the baby on the couch Kagome went though the process of changing her diaper, Inuyasha stood quietly to the side unsure of what to do or say next.

Kiana then drifted back to sleep. Asking Inuyasha to watch the baby so she finished tidying up the kitchen, Kagome left the room.

"Oi, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" he asked again following her back in to the kitchen with the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I said its nothing." She said getting a little irritated

"Well, if it's about earlier, she's not my girlfriend anymore. We been broke up." He tried to explain, hoping he was still on her good side.

She then stopped what she was washing turning around to give him her full attention.

"I already told you it was nothing you did, and I don't care if you have or don't have a girlfriend. It's just-" she was cut off when both Souta and Shippo ran out of Souta's room begging to go outside to play. Kiana also woke up and joined in noise with a cry.

Feeling her stress level rising, Kagome rubbed her fingers against her temple. Seeing her in distress, Inuyasha comes to the rescue by taking the boys out so she could get some rest.

Finally well rested Kagome still remained in bed with the baby, but knowing she'd be hungry when she woke up. So with the moment of peace she had Kagome studied the sleeping infant's facial features in detail.

Every few seconds or so the baby's facial expressions would change slightly, but what Kagome thought was cute was how she would suck on her bottom lip every so often.

"Where's your mother little one?" she whispered to the sleeping baby while she ran her fingers through the baby's downy dark hair.

Kiana started to stir then let out an angry wail. She opened her eyes, kicked her feet and cried.

"Hey, baby girl." Kagome said as she picked her up carefully, laying her in her arms.

"You hungry, sweetheart?" she asked, feeling a maternal bond form between her and the baby.

Still crying Kiana turned her head in towards Kagome rooting at her chest in search of food. Even though she was still so young to know, Kagome figured she was missing her mother and was searching for her breast to nurse.

Knowing that she couldn't provide the baby with the nourishment she needed. The only thing she could do was comfort the orphaned infant; removing her shirt and bra she placed the baby to her breast. Rubbing her nipple at the baby's lip Kiana eagerly latched on and started suckling. Kagome then rested back on her pillows as Kiana nursed; her eyes closed again, her tiny hand resting on top Kagome's breast.

Kagome fell in love with the child at that moment; she was indeed her daughter now. She smiled down at the baby; she ran her hand down her downy hair and played with her tiny hand that grabbed a firm grip to her index finger.

The moment was then interrupted when her cell phone began to vibrate on her nightstand. With her free hand she reached for it; looking at the caller I.D., she knew it was her friend: Sango calling.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" she said placing the phone to her ear.

"You liar!" Sango shouted in the phone, apparently angry.

"What?!" Kagome was surprised at her friend's outburst

"You are a liar." She repeated

"What are you talking about, what did I lie about?"

"I just got called in for work to take your shift. Miyaka said you couldn't come in cuz Souta's sick; well the child I just saw at the park didn't look sick to me. What's going on Kagome, I know you, and you wouldn't call off work unless it was really important."

Figuring she would get caught sooner or later, she was hopping it would be later; Kagome had to say something to her best-friend, but what?

"It is important but I don't want a lot of people knowing; especially work and school." She started

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

She then tried to think of a good way to tell her the new development in her life. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she went with,

"How would you feel about being call 'Auntie Sango' or being a god mother for that matter?" she asked

"What?!" she shouted causing Kagome to move the phone away from her ear.

"Are you telling me that you're… you're gonna have?" she tried to say the word but it wouldn't come.

"No Sango I'm not pregnant, but I have a baby. A baby girl." She said with a smile on her face.

"A-are you serious, Kagome please tell me you're joking."

"This is no joke, I'm dead serious. She's only four days old, but I didn't want to tell Miyaka so I said that Souta was sick to stay home with her." Kagome said also explaining her reason for lying.

"Four days, Kagome where'd you get a baby from? I see you practically every day and you never looked pregnant to me, and you were in school yesterday too."

"I know, I never said I gave birth. I actually found her yesterday after school in the school shed. It sounds like something you would read from a book, but yeah in our school shed in a car-seat under a blanket, with a note everything."

"Oh my God, our school shed."

"Yeah when I was putting some stuff back for Eri."

"So you're seriously gonna take care of this baby by yourself, did you even think of going to the police or the hospital?"

"Of course we did. We stopped at the hospital first before we did anything else."

"_We_, what we are you talking about?" Sango asked noticing Kagome starting to use the word 'we' and not 'I'.

"Oh, um… I wasn't the only one there when I found her. Inuyasha came along shortly after I discovered her and we took her to the hospital. The doctors there says she perfectly healthy but didn't recognize her as any of their patients' and not have any room to keep her, we volunteered to care for her." She said cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she laid Kiana back on her bed after fallen asleep again.

"Kagome are you sure it's a good idea, what about school?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Don't be so worried San, I'll still go to school."

"Okay then, I won't worry. So what's the baby's name?"

"We chose to name her Kiana." She said looking down at the sleeping angel.

"Oh, that's a cute name. Now I have to see her. She's a little cutie isn't she?" Sango asked smiling on her end.

"She is"

"Okay after work I'm heading straight over there to see her. But now I gotta go, see ya later." She said ending the conversation.

Placing her phone back on the stand Kagome got out of bed and straightens her clothes. Then picking the sleeping infant up she went to the kitchen to fix a bottle. With warm bottle in hand she went to the living room couch to feed the baby.

"Okay sweetie you gotta wake back up and eat." She said rubbing the nipple of the bottle against Kiana's lips encouraging her to wake and eat. She then started to feed but kept her eyes closed. Unfortunately Kiana started to fall asleep while she ate so every few minutes Kagome had to pull the nipple out her mouth to wake her back up but would give it back when she woke to eat again.

A short time later Inuyasha and the boys returned, Souta came in with bags in his arms while Inuyasha carried in a sleeping Shippo. The bags containing more baby supplies: diapers, blankets, bottles, wipes, mainly more of the things that were in the diaper bag that the hospital gave them.

"How long are you planning to stay today?" Kagome asked placing the now empty bottle on the table and placing Kiana on her shoulder to burp.

"I'll wait till Shippo wakes back up." He said placing Shippo next to her on the couch. She nodded her head that she understood as Kiana let out a un-lady like burp then drifting back off to sleep. Getting up Kagome passed the sleeping baby to Inuyasha surprised arms and told him,

"She needs to be changed. After that you can lay her back in her carrier." She said heading for the kitchen with the empty bottle.

Luckily for Inuyasha he knew how to change a diaper. Finding the supplies near the couch he placed Kiana on a blanket on the couch and prepared to change her diaper. Removing her tiny one-piece outfit Kiana started to fuss from being disturbed with a whimper but as Inuyasha took off her diaper she woke completely with a loud cry then started to kick her feet.

Inuyasha tried to be quick with the change but Kiana's cry grew to a full blast when he wiped her bottom with a cold wipe, he hated hearing anybody crying but Kiana's cry made him feel worse. Putting a clean diaper on her and dressing her back up, Inuyasha quickly picked her up to quiet her wail.

Clearly not forgiving about being woken up Kiana continued to cry in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tried his best to calm the wailing baby by bouncing her gently and patting her on her back but to no avail. Kagome then return to the room to retrieve the baby then placing a pacifier in her mouth; holding it in place to till she started to suck on it.

Now with the room quiet Inuyasha was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Then looking over to Shippo surprised to see that the child slept through the baby's noise.

"He could probable sleep though an fire alarm going off and not know what happen till someone got him out in time to tell him what he survived." Inuyasha said joking

"Well at least he didn't wake up complaining to add to the noise." Kagome said place Kiana in her carrier once she was asleep again.

Then there was a knock at her door which Kagome got up quickly to get before the noise woke the baby again. Taking a quick glance at her watch she knew that whoever was behind the door was probably Sango because her shift ended twenty minutes ago.

Opening the door, sure enough it was Sango so she let her in. Inside the apartment Sango caught sight of Inuyasha sitting on the couch and in front of him sat the carrier. Getting closer she quickly said her hi to Inuyasha then going over to the carrier were Kiana laid asleep.

"Aw she's adorable, Kagome." She said grabbing hold of her friend's hand to contain her excitement.

"But why is she still in hospital clothes?" she asked noticing the baby in hospital one-piece.

"We're still getting use to her being here San, we haven't had time to go shopping. It not like we planned for this to happen." Kagome told her.

"Yeah that's true."

"But now that you brought it up we do need to go shopping." Kagome said walking over to the back of the couch.

"Do you mind coming with us to go shopping for her?" she asked Inuyasha

"I don't care." He said understanding the situation.

"Great let me get Souta and we can leave now."Kagome said as she went to get her brother. Inuyasha leaned over to wake Shippo and tell him the new plan.

* * *

Coming back into the room with Souta behind her, Kagome grabbed her purse and keys and the diaper bag as Inuyasha got the car seat and they all walked out to Inuyasha car.

Loaded into his car Inuyasha made sure the car-seat was secure before putting Shippo in his then letting Souta climb in, Sango getting in on the other side of the car-seat. Then climbing into the driver seat they were ready to go. Looking through the rear-view mirror Kagome saw Shippo reaching a hand toward Kiana.

"Shippo leave her alone she's sleeping." She cautioned.

"Its okay, her eyes open so she awake." He countered

"Leave her alone anyways, Shippo." Inuyasha told him so he sat back in his seat as Inuyasha continued driving. Shortly thereafter they arrived at the mall; their first stop to 'Baby Gap' and 'Children's Rainbow' to pick out clothes for Kiana.

"Oh these are so cute." Kagome said holding up a 3-piece pink dress with head band and tiny white socks.

"Yeah, so is this one." Sango said showing her a mini-jean skirt with a white top that went along with it that had a rainbow on them. They both then placed their choices in their cart while Inuyasha held on to Kiana; who decided to be awake for the outing. Inuyasha also added to their cart a glider, a bassinet that would fit on Kagome's room and a few toys that caught the baby's interest.

Souta and Shippo on the other hand managed to slip away from them and headed over to the kid section looking at things for themselves, which Inuyasha allowed them to get.

After being in the store for a while Shippo started to bore and get hungry.

"Kagome I'm hungry can we go get something to eat now." Shippo whined tugging at her shirt.

"Yeah we're heading to the food court now." She said catching hold of his hand as they walked. Inuyasha decided to take the bigger items to his car before he would end up lugging them around the mall. Once back they all venture to the food court but as they walked they were stopped several time commented on how cute the baby was and how she looked like both her parents, who caused Kagome and Inuyasha to blush and Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to correct them.

Shopping a little more they then stopped and figured they bought enough for Kiana, so they returned to Kagome's to unload and set up. Sango had help but then had to leave to go get her brother from karate practice.

Staying a little long then he figured Inuyasha and Shippo stayed till he help put Kiana down for the night.

"Thanks again, Inuyasha for coming over and helping out with everything." Kagome said from the door as Inuyasha and Shippo readied to leave for the night.

"Night"

"Good-night Kagome" Shippo said waving to her then continued to walk as she closed the door and locked it.

* * *

12/8/09


End file.
